Last Alarm
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Casey and Severide share a toast to Jones after her funeral and reflect on how fragile life really is. Loosely based on eppy 2.19 'A Heavy Weight' Contains some spoilers. Missing broment scene


**Title: Last Alarm**

**Summary: **Casey and Severide share a toast to Jones after her funeral and reflect on how fragile life really is. Loosely based on eppy 2.19 'A Heavy Weight' Contains some spoilers. Missing broment scene

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and we'd have a few sweet broments EVERY single eppy!

**A/N:** Well since we were told by one of the producers they wouldn't be having a funeral for Jones I finally found the strength to write a small piece. Even canon death reflections are tough (the last one on Hallie ripped me to pieces) but I found it very cheap on their part to not even give her a funeral when she was their first female firefighter. Even something simple would have sufficed. *alas I digress* so I hope this isn't too weepy and you like our boys paying tribute to a fallen firefighter b/c we all know she deserved better. Please enjoy.

_Note: "Words in double quotes and italics taken directly from the eppy –oh wait! There are probably none!_

* * *

They had been there before – too many times. It was something each one of them had to prepare themselves for when they took the oath but something they hoped and prayed their family and friends would never have to experience for themselves. But no matter if it was someone close like Andy, someone they knew only by reputation, or someone who's professional life had only just started like Jones – they would never accept funeral's as normal. It wasn't. Death wasn't something they heartily embraced, but it was something they properly feared.

However today…today was just horribly surreal in so many ways. Casey's mind trails back to the men's locker room at 51, him and Severide standing side by side in growing silence as they pulled on their dress uniforms; no words, but a few audible sniffles and morose exhales were heard, acknowledged and even added to.

Her father had tried to insist on a small private funeral, telling everyone the pain was too much but everyone knowing that it was because it would have reminded him of a fatherly failure that he was now forced to come to terms with. But it was the least they could do for 51's first official female firefighter; reminding him that if they so honored a small member of the community with only dreams of becoming one of them, they could do no less for one that actually achieved their ranks for even a short period of time. Boden won.

"Can't believe she's gone," Casey whispered as Severide looked over with his own defeated expression. "She came in here so wide eyed and…" Casey's voice breaks as he looks back down, giving his head a small shake as his eyes rapidly blink. "It's so wrong," he whispers without looking up.

Severide had no words either; none of them did. They had already shared a few laughs, some angry confrontations, harsh words, laying blame and then of course feeling some natural guilt. Was there more I could have done? Was it something I personally said? Why didn't she seek help? And on it went, each of them tossing an unanswerable question into the ring but no one holding out hope for an answer that would suffice the horrible actions of a life being taken too soon. He looks at his friend and can see him quietly struggling but right now wasn't the time to take Casey aside and make sure he was okay, he could do that later; now was time to go an pay their respects for one of their own - whether fallen in the line of duty or not. Her life was still precious.

51 emptied and they were all headed toward the small graveside funeral service. Casey and Severide rode together; neither of them had offered many words, only a few but both accepting of the mounting silence. As soon as they arrive at the cemetery, they each pay their respects to Jones father and then slowly file by, taking their place before the closed casket; the cloudy sky overhead adding to the dismal feeling that now mirrored in their hearts.

Jones father had bowed out of giving the graveside service; a move that no one would have questioned. The small service starts and Casey instantly feels his stomach lurch. His mind instantly whisks him back in time to Hallie's funeral; standing before the closed casket, graveside, with Severide on one side and her mother on the other.

_'A life taken too soon…'_

Casey hears the same words and tries to swallow, his eyes blinking back a few tears and his heart starting to thud painfully in his chest. His lips suck in quickly, prompting Severide to glace sideways in haste; offering Casey a look of remorse. Casey's jaw sets but he sees Severide offer a small head nod and knows he's not the only one emotionally floundering right now and nods back before he's finally able to swallow and turn to face the voice talking a few meters away.

Severide feels his heart sink as he locks a watery gaze with Casey and knows his friend is hurting. Right from the start, Casey was on Jones side and that loyal integrity to his team was always something he envied. Despite the fact he had his issues with Jones from the start, after seeing her wanting to make it work so badly…hearing Casey tell him how much Jones wanted to fight for her right to stay and prove the other male fire fighters wrong prove her father wrong – he too was rooting for her. Today was so wrong.

Much like Casey, his mind also is whisked back in time, a similar event but for a different person. _Andy…_Severide's mind silently laments as he remembers the very bitter moment. Heather at that time blamed him for Andy's death and stood as far away from the crew at 51 as she could; leaving him flanked with Casey on one side and Boden on the other. At that time he and Casey were also at odds a bit as each blamed the other for Andy's death. They had worked past it over the months that followed but it was something, that if he could, he'd go back and redo – all for Andy's sake. His lips utter a small curse which sounds more like a growl, drawing Casey's wondering gaze back in his direction. He can merely frown; Casey's expression instantly mirroring his.

The formal part of the service finally comes to a close; Casey and Severide stepping up to Jones casket and each of them taking hold of the edges of the white and blue flag waiting for their cue. They look at each other and wait. Finally it was time to bring the ceremony to it's official close.

"In the Chicago Fire Department. The alarm code 335 signals the company has returned home. We will now ring out that code to welcome home Fire Fighter Candidate Rebecca Jones."

And their cue comes, the flag being lifted into the air as the sounds of the alarm bell fill the space around them.

*ring*

And folded.

*ring*

And folded.

*ring*

And folded again and again to three more rings until it was complete. As Jones was on Truck at the time of her death, Severide hands the folded up flag bundle into Casey's waiting grasp and gives him a firm nod before he falls into step beside Casey as Casey heads for Jones father and presents him with the professional tribute.

Casey steps back and waits.

"Under guard…salute!"

Casey's gloved hand rises to his forehead as he looks at Jones father; the older man trying desperately to hold it together but quickly failing as all the white gloves raise to their respected foreheads and a tear escapes his eyes and slowly slides down his cheek.

"Under guard…dismissed!"

And that was it. The modest but fittingly dignified service was over. Jones father had at first protested the idea when Casey and Boden had presented it to him; but after it was over today, he thanked both of them personally before going to console his emotionally distraught sons, her brothers who were also just as grief stricken.

Severide pulls away from his team and heads back toward Casey who was standing somberly before Jones casket; the other members of 51 slowly heading away from the gravesite.

"A few are going bowling as a tribute to Jones," Severide mentions as Casey looks up with a tight lipped smile but teary gaze; his expression _trying _to portray one of strength and determination but Severide able to see the pain in the soft frown and slightly quivering lips. "Wanna go? You know take your mind off things for a bit."

"Not really in the mood," Casey answers with a small sigh as he gives Severide a bit of a softer expression, his jaw slightly loosening. "Keep wondering what else we could have done."

"I think we'll all be thinking that right about now…maybe for a while yet," Severide remarks as his stony gaze turns back to the casket; her father lingering in the near distance and getting ready for the casket to be lowered into the ground, bringing the tormented day to a finality.

"You should go with them."

"And send you home alone to drown your sorrows in booze."

"Me and jack," he refers to the alcoholic beverage – Jack Daniels, "I won't be alone. Figured someone should offer a toast."

"Can't offer a toast without me," Severide gently retorts as Casey looks back up. "But we should drink that toast in someplace special."

"I don't feel like going to a bar," Casey insists as they finally pull away from the casket to allow her father his final moments; heading toward Severide's car, the rest of the teams having already left.

"Not talking about a bar. I don't feel like going to one either."

"Where to then?" Casey wonders as they reach Severide's car.

"Trust me?"

"No," Casey retorts with a small smile, earning an instant sneer in return. The two of them get into the car; Severide gesturing to Casey to pull open the glove box in the process. "When did you put this in here?"

"Today. Filled it up this morning."

"This was planned?" Casey wonders with an uncertain glance.

"Sort of…I guess…" Severide shrugs as he turns the corner, Casey looking out the window in misery. "Thought of Andy today," Severide mentions as Casey's gaze pulls away from the window and looks at Severide in remorse. "These things always make me think of him and how…how things can go so wrong so fast. With Jones I mean…I don't know…I miss her tenacity," Severide's voice dies out as Casey's head leans back on the seat rest.

"I saw myself at Hallie's funeral. That one still hurts the most. I will always miss my father and Andy…he died on the job and hers…death is just so senseless and final," Casey huffs as he gently dabs his eyes and shakes his head. "I wish Jones was still with us. I…I wanted so much for Jones. To see her just stick it to her father and show him she had it."

"Yeah…me too."

Casey's eyes slightly widen as Severide's car pulls up to a very familiar building and then stops. "Here?" Casey looks over in surprise as Severide reaches over and plucks the fully loaded flask from his grasp. "You want to drink a toast to Jones at the fire academy?"

"This is where is started for all of us right? This is where the happy memories are," he concludes with a small sigh. "Wanna go in? I have my keys."

"Sure," Casey shrugs as they both get of Severide's car, leaving behind their hats and gloves. They slowly head toward the back entrance, Severide letting them into the empty building; the door slowly closing behind them. "Too quiet," Casey remarks as Severide flips on the lights, bathing all the candidate training gear in a soft yellow glow.

"Love the smell in here…"

"Fire and rubber," Casey agrees with a small chuckle as they head toward the front, slowly meandering through the neat piles of waiting gear. Each of them could have offered memories of their own past but tonight was about honoring Jones, about remembering a special life that touched them briefly but was cut short way too soon.

"She was so eager," Severide reminisces as they pause near the front, Severide turning to face the empty room; his mind picturing Jones smiling face looking back at him – determined to show them all. "Damn she wanted this so badly."

"I remember when her father told us we had to bench her. And I said…I said it was like…killing Bambi," Casey's lips quiver as he quickly wipes his face; his jaw gritting. "Damn if we had…she'd…" Casey looks away as he offers an angry curse.

"You couldn't have predicted this Matt," Severide offers in truth as Casey looks back in misery; his soft look of watery defeat always tugging at Severide's inner core. "We don't know what she really battled."

"Wish we had asked more or pushed for a few more answers or…I don't know I just wish we had done more. And now she's gone and we…we just sit here and remember. That's it."

"But she won't be forgotten, we can guarantee that. Andy hasn't been forgotten…Hallie…neither will Jones," Casey reminds his friend as Severide finds two small paper cups in the bottom drawer of the instructors desk and pulls them out and hands one to Casey and then pulls his fully loaded flask from his inner pocket and fills each cup about half way.

"To Rebecca Jones!"

"To…Jones," Casey adds before they each take a drink of the golden liquid – comfortable silence starting to build a few moments later. "I hope this is just the start, I think 51 could benefit from a female fighter in the ranks."

"Yeah…I hope so too," Severide agrees softly as he empties his cup and then pours them each a bit more. "Guys are used to it now."

"Other House's have them," Casey chimes in as he finishes his second cup and then puts it down on the side of the desk they are both leaning against. He pulls away and slowly heads toward the first line of equipment standing in silent witness; his fingers slowly unbuttoning his dress jacket until it was hanging open, revealing a white tee-shirt underneath.

"I can still see her standing there," Severide mentions as Casey turns and looks at him thoughtfully, Severide's dress jacket also hanging casually askew. "Damn she wanted this so badly. You could see it in her face…her tone…her posture."

"I wish I knew what her old man was about sooner rather than later," Casey admits with a heavy sigh as Severide nods in agreement. "Maybe she'd still be here."

"Seems odd to retire her badge so soon," Severide remarks with a heavy sigh as he slowly heads toward Casey, both of them weaving in and out between the rows of boots, with jackets and then helmets atop; waiting for the next intake session to begin. "You okay?" Severide asks as he watches Casey hastily brush away a stray tear.

"I will be. You?"

"Yeah," Severide nods as they continue their slow meander; Casey pulling ahead a few meters as Severide watches him in wonder. Suddenly Casey stops and looks at the piles of rolled hoses sitting and waiting.

"Matt?"

"Who had the faster time?" Casey turns back with a small cocky smile as Severide's grin widens.

"Me!" He playfully boasts as he heads toward Casey, stopping a few feet away.

"Is that so?"

"Is that a challenge?" Severide urges.

"One last run? You know for old times sake," Casey suggests with a teasing eye brow wag.

"You're on," Severide nods as he bends down and grabs a thick coil of rolled hose; Casey following suit, both of them slinging the coils over their shoulders a few seconds later. "First one to the top with a full coil buys the other a real round?"

"Sounds about right," Casey nods in agreement as they head for the bottom of the training staircase. "For Jones," he looks over at Severide, this time with a serious expression.

"For Jones!"

The two of them take off up the stairs, laughing at the other, calling out a few things while the last alarm bell gently tolls in the distance, three rings; Rebecca Jones smiling face forever engraved in their hearts and their minds.

Gone…but never forgotten.

_~Rebecca Jones, House 51, Badge number 4537~_

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this piece is okay. Yup I took a bit from a movie which I'm sure is a top fave for all those of us who love Fire Fighters as much as I do but it seemed fitting and. I don't like writing about death and have had to live with the aftermath of a friend's suicide so I didn't want to dwell too much on that (b/c each situation is so different) but I still wanted to give her a small personal send off. Oh and I made up the badge number just to make it a bit more official. So would love your reviews before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
